pcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Sutta
Jessica Lynn Sutta (born May 15, 1982) is an American singer-songwriter, model, dancer and actress. She is best known as a member of the American pop girl group and dance ensemble, The Pussycat Dolls. She left the group in January 2010 to embark her solo career. She is currently finishing up her debut solo album expected to be released in the summer of 2010. Biography 1982–2004: Early life Sutta was born in Miami, Florida, of Russian-Polish Jewish father and Irish Catholic mother. She grew up with two older brothers, Billy and Kevin. She started dance classes at the age of three. She went to the New World School of the Arts at age fourteen to study dance. She tore the ACL on both knees and switched to theater studies, before finally returning to dance. She joined the NBA's cheerleading squad Miami Heat in 1999 and became captain in 2001. Her hair was originally black, until she changed her to brunette, but after Carmit Bachar's departure, she was told by the management to dye her hair red. In September 2009 she changed her hair to brunette again. 2003–2010: Pussycat Dolls' Era '''In 2003, she moved to L.A. and three months later was on a dance audition for a PSA involving Smokey the Bear when she came to the attention of Robin Antin, who cast her with The Pussycat Dolls in 2003. From the moment Jessica joined The Pussycat Dolls, she says: "This is where I always wanted to be. I thought The Pussycat Dolls were genius. I am so blessed to be a part of this group." Jessica sang co-lead along with Carmit Bachar and Ashley Roberts in the "Stickwitu" single b-side, "Santa Baby". After the departure of Bachar from the group, Sutta took the parts that Bachar used to sing, and co-leads with Melody. Sutta also recorded a solo song, "If I Was A Man", for the Deluxe Edition of the Dolls' second studio album Doll Domination. The song is produced by Smidi, Ron Fair, and Stefanie Ridel. During the hiatus of the Pussycat Dolls in 2007, Sutta was featured on two tracks, "Make It Last" and " White Lies". Both managed to chart at the Hot Dance Club Play reaching top three while "White Lies" was successful in Europe. It made Sutta the second artist to have two concurrent top 10 Club Play singles. "White Lies has been #1 for four weeks on Billboard's Hot Dance Singles Sales chart. Dave Audé talk about her collaboration with Sutta. He said, "Jessica was one of the Pussycat Dolls that didn’t get a lot of the spotlight in the actual Pussycat band, but she just loves club music. So I’ve been doing a few songs here and there. I recorded the vocals for her song with Paul Van Dyk’s 'White Lies.' She sang on my song which wasn’t a full vocal song but it had some, it was more of a club track and fortunately went to number one." On January 29, 2010, Sutta revealed she had been ousted from the group. In an interview with E!Online Sutta revealed that she broke a rib whilst on tour with the group and groups management failed to provide her with any accommodation, so the almost “homeless” singer had to crash on a friends couch as she recovered from a broken rib. In Life & Style Magazine she stated: "I basically felt like nothing more than a glorified back-up dancer after seven years with the group. I wasn't feeling like I was growing in the situation. It was something I had to do. Breaking my rib is what sent me over the edge." Sutta told MTV News that she has the blessing of the Dolls to step out on her own. "They were really supportive of me. It was a big decision, but it was the best decision." She also said she can be her own woman. "I think I was always in the shadows of Nicole, so I think it's the chance for me to come out." On January 30, 2010 Sutta clarified her comments with ABC News regarding her leaving the Pussycat Dolls, stating that Scherzinger is like a sister and she has love for her. Sutta also said that the hip injury obtained during the tour made her realize she didn't want to be with the group any more as she did not think it was her future. She said she is recording and writing her debut album and said that fans could expect music very soon. 2010–present: Solo career development On May 15, Sutta confirmed via her website that she is working with Dj Cedric Gervais on a song called "Wherever You Are", which will be featuring on his upcoming album called "Miamication" which is scheduled for release later this summer. She recently stated via her website that they will start shooting a video for "Wherever You Are" soon. In recent interview Jessica confirmed that she will be featured on Eva Simons new song called "Look But Don't Touch". The song is set to be released in July, and will serve as the official second single from Eva's debut album, and she announced that she is working on a song aimed for a July release titled "Wherever You Are". She also stated she is co-writer on the song. '''Media appearances Sutta plays the woman who was abused by her husband in Ana Johnsson's music video for "Don't Cry for Pain". As a freelance dancer, she appeared in music videos for Will Smith] (Miami), Baby Bash (Suga Suga), Craig David (Spanish) and Gloria Estefan (Don't Let This Moment End), among others'.' As an actress, she was part of the original cast in the TV show known as "Ocean Ave", shot in South Florida where she played Jody Starr a pill-poppin’ Gothic teenager. She has also appeared in the movie From Justin to Kelly, a 2003 American romantic comedy musical film, and Bully where she played Blonde. Jessica had a brief role in the 2003 film 'Bad Boys II'. She was also hosting a show for a Miami based cable network called “SoBe in the Night”. In 2007, she appeared on an episode of the game show Identity in disguise as a Pussycat Doll. In 2007, Sutta appeared in a series of video ads on Myspace for Axe body spray, as part of their 'Bom Chicka Wah Wah' campaign. The ads took the form of instructional dance videos, with Sutta displaying 'sexy' dance moves. Discography As featured artist Make It Last White Lies Be With You Look But Don't Touch Wherever You Are Solo Songs In Your Heart If I Was A Man Filmography and Media appearances Bully (As Blonde) Ocean Ave (As Jody Starr) From Justin To Kelly (As Bracelet Girl) Identitfy (Herself) The Truth About Angels'(Herself) Category:Pussycat Dolls members Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Burlesque Troup